Lena Luthor (episode)
Lena Luthor is the twenty-fourth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing the character of the same name, as well as Black Adam and Doomsday, respectively. Synopsis Lex Luthor conquers Black Adam's mystical dimension to free his younger sister, Lena Luthor. Though Luthor ends up with Black Adam's evil powers, he also finds himself dealing with his sister’s monstrous nagging. Black Adam comes to the Justice League and Constantine for help. Plot Travelling to Black Adam's mystical dimension, Lex Luthor finds his lost younger sister, Lena Luthor, who finds out about his plan to free her from her prison, shocking her older brother like a new record. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice has recently captured Black Adam for trespassing in their dimension; a desperate Black Adam, however, says he came to ask the Justice League into helping him take back his realm because he took away his evil powers. Before they go, the League calls John Constantine to examine Black Adam and explain what he knows about him. Constantine also concludes that when Luthor keeps possessing Black Adam's powers, it would be easy enough to collect all the Starro Fractals and revive Starro. Meanwhile, Lena criticizes the Legion of Doom for their childishness and inability to take their positions as supervillains seriously, while raising the fact that they show no good to be bad guys. Luthor curses his sister for his blind relief, and storms off to retrieve more of Black Adam's powers. Later, at the House of Mystery, Superman assigns Batman, Hawkman, the Flash, and Green Lantern on a patrol mission to sweep for any suspicious "Legion of Doom" activity while he goes with Wonder Woman, Brainiac 5, Constantine, and Black Adam to his dimension to find Luthor, but not before holding off Black Adam's minions first. After the fight, the team concludes that Luthor would flood Black Adam's minions into their dimension if he isn't stopped. While generating Black Adam's powers, Luthor receives a call from Lena, who mocks him again, causing Sinestro and Black Manta the blame of giving Lena his cellphone number. To try and ditch Lena, Sinestro decides to trick her into taking her to go shopping at the Hero City Mall. While on patrol around Hero City, Green Lantern spots Lena, Sinestro and Black Manta on Luthor's chopper and charges towards them, only for the chopper to crash, causing Lena to confront Green Lantern for his act of interference until she is overpowered. The away team manages to infiltrate Black Adam's Castle to confront the fully-powered Lex Luthor, only to be overpowered by Doomsday. Luckily, Black Adam manages to ambush him, along with another incoming call from an injured Lena Luthor as a distraction. After being mocked again, Luthor quickly surrenders Black Adam's powers back to him. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman lures Doomsday to one of the pillars, where she knocks it on top of him with one punch, causing Black Adam's Castle to collapse and forcing Luthor to retreat. After receiving gratitude from Black Adam, Superman, Wonder Woman, Brainiac 5, and Constantine soon return home. Meanwhile, Lena was jailed for battery on Green Lantern while an outraged Luthor looks through his sister's blogs. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * Superman, Wonder Woman, Brainiac 5 and John Constantine fighting Doomsday should be a reference to a scene from "Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi", where Luke Skywalker fights and defeats the dreaded Rancor. Category:Season 1